kingdom_of_valcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Emaleth Awakens (A Solo Role-play/Novella)
Emaleth hissed at the night laying in her cave witch after so many years was still just where she left it. She was tired and still weak and her blood stained cheeks were sore from the anger and tears she felt as more came down as she recalled the events that had happened earlier that day in her mind. After waking from her deep slumber Emaleth opened her coffins lid and peered out she didn’t see anyone standing around he crypt so she pushed open the lid fully and got out she was weak from hunger, unsure how many days,years,or centuries it had been since she had been sealed inside to sleep. Emaleth looked down at herself in her crimson nightdress her pale skin paler than it normally was and her crimson eyes dark red with hunger. She took a few steps and fell to the ground growling at her own weakness as she thought to herself where is my guardian my family. As the thought left her mind she heard the door to the crypt open and her eyes flashed upwards and meet with a familiar face. Emaleth on the ground would look to her mother then down at the ground ashamed of her own weakness. Her mother sat near her on the ground stroking her hair gently and speaking in Latin.* “Hush now dearest I’m here, I know it’s been long come now hear my voice. Drink from thy mother and regain your strength.” After speaking Saphyre slit her wrist with her nail invoking Emaleth to drink her blood. Emaleth could not refuse the smell of the blood so strong and the hunger too great she would press her lips to her Mothers wrist. The sweet taste filled her mouth as her mothers blood passed over her lips and into her mouth it was a great taste and quenched the thirst that she had been feeling since she woke up feeling like she had taken enough blood Emaleth would sit up and wipe her mouth on the sleeve of her dress before speaking to her mother in Latin. * “Thank you Mother”* She said as she bowed her head and then looked up at her mother once more. * “How long have we been asleep Mother? What happened that we needed to be woken?”* Emaleth spoke confused but respectfully she knew her Mother would have the answers she would have been the first one that Erza had woken up if something had happened. Her mother shushed her telling her to calm herself and Emaleth nodded her head and fell silent closing her eyes and relaxing. Saphyre would stand and Emaleth followed suit getting to her feet carefully and smoothing out her dress then looked up at her Mother with child like crimson eyes. Saphyre would turn and go out of the room without another word needing to be said Emaleth would follow her mother silently as they made their way through the pitch black caverns under there mansion that lead up to the main house. After several minutes of being in the darkness they reached the opening and emerged into the fire lit main hall. Emaleth would smiles brightly as she saw her Brother Erza in good health standing next to a woman with long white hair and crimson eyes she was holding onto his arm and this confused Emaleth but also made her smile. She looked next to them and saw four young ones two whom where vampires and two whom where human Emaleth confused looked to her mother once more who simply shook her head at Emaleth telling her to be silent still. Emaleth would continue to gaze around the room and then she spotted him her guardian with a female holding onto his arm Emaleth would growl sharply upset with what she saw. “Emaleth!” Her guardian would say as the girl let go of his arm and her rushed towards her with a smile. Emaleth backed away from her companion. “Ryou….Who is she?” Emaleth Child like eyes darker now with anger and fear her mind racing unsure of herself making him her guardian. “This is my daughter Ambi” Ryou would answer motioning for the woman to come forward. Emaleth face changed. He had a child she did not know how dragons reproduced or even if they mated she was a vampire she could never have children and seeing him with a child all grown up while she was sleeping Emaleth’s heart broke and she turned running from the main hall through the back exit and fleeing down the dimly lit corridor to her old room. She threw open her door and ran to her window the outside was dark and she sighed in relief as she threw open the window and jumped out the window landing on her feet she ran off into the night. Behind her she heard Ryou calling for her but she didn’t stop she ran and ran until she reached her cave. Opening her eyes once more Emaleth looked around her cave. This is how she ended up here in the darkness angry alone and confused. She heard footsteps outside the cave and she was ready to attack the next person that walked through that opening when a woman dressed in all black with long white hair stepped through the entrance way. “Emaleth” She called out “ Emaleth are you in there?” Emaleth did not know who the woman was but she answered “Leave me alone” Sharp and loud from the back of the cave. The woman entered the cave and signed softly. “Please calm down Emaleth and come home your Mother,Sister and Brothers are worried about you and Ryou is out looking everywhere for you.” Emaleth signed softly and looked at the woman. “Who are you?” she asked the woman and the woman lowered the hood of her clock reveailng the woman that had been standing next to her brother. “My name is Serenity though many know me as Shadow. I am Erza’s wife sired to him for all eternity to share with him. I do know all about you and your family your brother has made me learn and study please don’t be alarmed I know about your Guardianship with Ryou and why you are so upset.But I assure you it is not what you think come home and let him explain.” Serenity looked up at Emaleth would kind crimson eyes and emaleth signed she was cold but trusting and she nodded the woman smiled and offered her hand to emaleth who took it and they headed back to the castle. Category:Role-Play